


Release

by whimwitch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Catharsis, Come Eating, Consensual, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Heartshipping, Implied puzzleshipping, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Pining, Occult, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rituals, Sex Magic, Standing Blowjob, Subspace, Switching, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimwitch/pseuds/whimwitch
Summary: Ryou and Yuugi find a new sense of belonging in each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Wrists tied above his head, Yuugi took in a deep breath, trying not to quiver from the cool air running over his exposed body. It didn't make it any easier that Ryou was blowing onto his skin, starting from the bottom up.

"Just take it all in and imagine what it is you want, what your heart desires," Ryou said, each word a tantalizing zap giving goosebumps.

* * *

Yuugi had been invited here to Ryou's tiny one bedroom apartment originally for emotional support. He was feeling down, feeling lost since no longer having a second soul to hold, and needed to talk to someone who would understand.

"You can come over, Yuugi," Ryou spoke into the phone, his calm demeanor already making the other feel at ease. "I always want to be here for you when you need me."

It was true, Ryou had a longing to be needed, by anyone really, but especially someone who'd understood him from the beginning. Yuugi understood this: his inability to leave his apartment some days, his avoidance of the others. Jou, Honda, and Anzu: just what would they think after all that happened? Ryou understood, too, that he was hard to trust, or, moreso, it was hard to trust himself, even after losing the spirit that haunted him.

"I do need you, Ryou."

His ear shivered, being called his own name, never to be combined or confused with the other. His heart beat faster.

"I'll leave the door unlocked, just come in when you get here."

And with the rattle of a doorknob, time went faster. The two talked for hours, sitting on the floor even though Ryou's apartment was furnished. They shared memories, shared thoughts, shared fears, shared a sense of longing to be needed again. It's so very hard feeling empty when the world around you moves on.

"I just want to feel like that again, and not a day goes by without missing-"

"Atem,” Ryou finished.

Yuugi paused, lingering on the sounds of the name he barely knew, the name for a part of himself he felt was his other half, but passed on. Tears welled in tired eyes, eyes that had become used to crying, falling in streams.

Ryou wanted to reach out to him, but Yuugi moved himself onto Ryou's shoulder, the pressure in his head releasing as his body quaked from its core. Ryou moved his arms around Yuugi, holding him tight against himself. The numbness he'd felt for weeks melted away and he allowed himself to cry for the first time in a long time. He never allowed himself to mourn, not the thing that hurt so many people, hurt him. And yet he found a sense of comfort from it, a sense of normalcy that left when it was sealed away. When Bakura vanished.

The two stayed like this for a while, Ryou's head nestled on top of Yuugi's, arms around each other just trying to feel that sense of being one with another again, their breathing and sniffles in sync. Yuugi melted into his arms, feeling more himself than he had in weeks. He moved his face onto Ryou's neck and kissed it, but moved away realizing he was getting ahead of himself. _This is my friend! He probably doesn't even like me like that and here I am...he probably thinks I'm taking advantage of his-_

Ryou wiped the tears off Yuugi's face and went in for a kiss. Yuugi caught himself staring at Ryou's closed eyes and let himself relax into the moment, pressing forward as Ryou's hand trailed the back of his neck. The kiss lasted for a while, barely moving, as time stood still, the feeling of soft skin and the wetness from their faces pressing and sticking them together. Ryou's hand moved down Yuugi's shoulders as he pulled away, Yuugi's eyes finally opening as if waking up.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" Ryou asked.

Yuugi's face became warmer and he tried to avoid eye contact, looking down at his lap, his stare only interrupted by the sound of Ryou's voice, almost a whisper.

"Do you like me, Yuugi?"

"Oh, of course I do, Ryou."

"No, I mean...like _that_..."

Ryou's shoulders stiffened as he hoped he hadn't made himself look like a fool.

Yuugi paused. He honestly hadn't thought about how he felt about Ryou. His kiss on Ryou’s neck was almost automatic, but he wouldn't do that to just a friend, right? Yuugi's mind had been so preoccupied with his other half that he'd barely thought much about others. He liked Ryou, he'd always found a sense of comfort in him, but he had an easy time confusing security with sexuality. He wanted to find out if he loved this other boy who's loved him in secret for so long.

Yuugi reached his fingers into Ryou's hair and pulled him in for a second kiss, except this time there was a twinge of desperation behind each other’s lips. Two kisses turned to three, four, until the two of them were locked in each other’s arms, hands exploring idly as teeth knocked. At this point Yuugi was straddling Ryou, whose back was pressed against the wall. Yuugi moved his hand under Ryou's shirt. Ryou flinched.

"Oh, sorry," Yuugi stopped.

Hiding a wince, Ryou reassured him. "No, it's fine. Really, don't worry about it. The scars just don't feel everything right."

Ryou took off his shirt. His already pale skin was splotched with pink scars in a pattern around his ribs.

Yuugi had no idea. Ryou never told him what happened, but he already knew the cause. He pulled Ryou in for a hug. This time the tears felt more raw than the numb sorrow he'd felt before. _Why did he never tell me?_

"Don't worry about it, really." Ryou pet the back of Yuugi's head. "It doesn't bother me anymore."

Yuugi stayed in Ryou's arms for a while. Here he was being consoled for his friend's pain. He felt like he was where he belonged and basked in Ryou's warmth.

"I love you," Yuugi breathed in Ryou's skin, squeezing him as if to take in all of him that he could.

Ryou froze. He didn't know what to make of these words, couldn't understand how Yuugi could be so shy of his feelings yet so open about his care for others. It wasn't what he expected to hear, but what he needed to hear.

Grabbing Yuugi by his thighs, Ryou pulled him in closer, positioning the two chest to chest, Yuugi's legs now wrapped around Ryou's hips. Ryou grazed his fingers across Yuugi's cheeks, stopping at his chin to pull him in for another kiss. Their lips were becoming much more familiar to each other.

The two pressed against each other's bodies, warmth rushing over them. Ryou moved his lips to Yuugi's neck and ran his teeth over Yuugi's skin, drawing out a soft moan of approval. Ryou bit him and their bodies jolted with new energy. He stopped to see his work and a red mark revealed itself to him. He pushed Yuugi down onto the floor, a lust like hunger finally being satiated. Yuugi still hung onto Ryou with his legs, arms reaching upward to pull into a kiss.

Ryou stopped, breathless from excitement. "I love you, too."

Yuugi stared up, his already red face becoming redder. He wasn't embarrassed, but this was all a lot to take in and their mutual need for each other was pleasantly overwhelming.

"Yuugi, I think I can help you feel like that again, like you said with Atem. Would you like to feel connected again?"

Yuugi didn't quite understand what he meant. He stared up, unsure of how to answer.

"I mean that full feeling, the feeling of being needed and having your wishes come true. Would you like that?"

"How would you do that?" Yuugi asked.

"It might sound silly, but you know I've always been into things a little weird... I've been practicing magic. Don't laugh but it really connects you with everything, the universe, other spirits-"

Yuugi cut him off. "I'd never laugh at anything you like, Ryou. Of course I'd like to try. I trust you."

* * *

The darkness of the room was comfortable, cozy. Flickering orange light swayed over them from candles placed around the room. Yuugi lay on the floor awaiting Ryou's direction.

"Now, it is important that you open yourself up to this energy. You have to um," Ryou paused, becoming a little embarrassed. "...reveal yourself to feel the magic."

Yuugi's eyes met Ryou's as the two stared at each other, then shied away their glances. Yuugi took off his shirt, his golden chain he wore around his neck hitting his chest with a metallic chirp. His chest exposed, he got goosebumps from the air, or perhaps he was already feeling the mystic energy in the room.

Ryou turned back to face Yuugi. The two let their eyes wander idly across each other’s bodies as they waited for the other to break the silence.

"You look good," Ryou whispered. Yuugi had scars, too. But it was clear that his scars were what gave him confidence, freeing him from his own body.

"Thank you," Yuugi whispered back, feeling very vulnerable in this moment. This was the first time anyone had seen his chest, but he knew of all people Ryou would be the best to show it. He would understand.

"We need to purify your energy, uncloud your mind..." Ryou trailed off, in an almost dazed state. The energy shifted in the room, from infatuated nervousness to a clear dynamic of control. Ryou shifted, moving from kneeling in front of Yuugi to straddling his thighs. Yuugi put his head back on the floor, awaiting Ryou's next move.

Ryou hovered his hands over Yuugi, an invisible trail spreading from his shoulders to his chest, working their way down his body. He could feel Ryou's heat emanate across his skin as though he was actually being touched and he felt so--

"Remember to breathe," Ryou uttered, his complete focus centered on Yuugi's body.

"Oh, sorry." Yuugi let out a deep breath and tried his best to breathe despite the sensation of his friend's hands just inches above him, his skin prickling, begging for touch. Yuugi wanted these hands, so familiar, to reach into him. He opened himself up to the other boy.

Although seeming calm and in control, in his own mind Ryou was calculating the next move to make. He wanted to do this right, for himself and for Yuugi's sake.

"Close your eyes, Yuugi."

Yuugi looked up, meeting Ryou's cool, green eyes. He obeyed.

Ryou reached for one of Yuugi's belts, it being the quickest thing to grab at the moment for purposes of the ritual. Yuugi bucked just from his touch alone, not expecting his friend's fingers to work so fast. The belt slid out from the loops and Ryou snapped it between his hands with a loud clap. Ryou leaned over Yuugi, his hair drifting over the other's bare skin. Yuugi let out ragged sighs, trying his best to keep his eyes closed and to stay still despite their closeness. He wanted so badly in this moment to feel the full weight of Ryou against him, to feel his skin against his own, to be kissed again. But he resigned himself to waiting. This was important and he hadn't felt this way in a long time.

Working quickly, Ryou moved Yuugi's arms above his head with the lightest touch. It was as if he was simply orchestrating Yuugi's body, every touch understood. Ryou wrapped the belt around Yuugi's wrists tight, moving the leather through the buckle and now sliding his hands down Yuugi's arms, the sensation parting Yuugi's lips as he let out another breath. He looked so good in this moment, bound with arms above head, eyes closed, vulnerable and waiting for Ryou. Waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you feel?" Ryou asked.

Dazed, Yuugi could hardly make words, mumbling something along the lines of "Good" while nodding his head.

"You can open your eyes now," Ryou giggled. He had an idea that Yuugi would be obedient, just knowing him as a person, but he didn't think he'd follow every command so well.

"Now that you're open, I'll be releasing any negativity that's still inside." Ryou pressed his fingers on Yuugi's chest. _It felt so good to be touching him._

Yuugi's breathing sped up as Ryou's hands traced his body, every detail of his skin, his muscle, his bones, felt as if it were being sculpted by touch. His heart beat.

Ryou leaned down and gave Yuugi more of what he'd been waiting for, kissing him as if to take away anything bad that's ever happened to him. They melted into each other for a while, until Ryou pulled up. Starting from Yuugi’s neck, Ryou began to blow cool air onto him. Yuugi's legs twisted in reaction, his toes curled, and he let out a moan. Ryou moved his lips like autumn breeze, cool, crisp, and cleansing, down Yuugi's chest, stopping at his navel.

"Just take this all in and imagine what it is you want, what your heart desires," Ryou said, each word a tantalizing zap giving goosebumps. His words were witchcraft, Yuugi under his spell in a haze of bliss, sensation, and introspection. _What is it that I want?_

While Yuugi paused, Ryou continued, his lips hovering over Yuugi's hip bones.

"I want," Yuugi started, "to be loved."

Ryou repeated this back to him in a soft whisper, lingering on each sound the words made giving the affirmation a meaning of its own. "You will be loved." And when the last syllable fell from his breath onto Yuugi's skin, Ryou ran his hands up Yuugi's sides and rested his head on his stomach. He held Yuugi in his hands and began kissing his skin, each press of the lips like lightning up Yuugi's spine. Ryou nibbled and sucked on the other's hip, leaving a splotched, red mark as if to seal Yuugi's wish into him.

Yuugi shivered, his arms twisting in their bindings, wishing they could make their way to the back of Ryou's neck. He so desperately wanted to touch him. Ryou looked up to meet his gaze.

"I want to feel at home in my body," Yuugi continued.

"Your body will be your home and you will be home to others," Ryou whispered back, chanting each affirmation into Yuugi and leaving another mark on the opposite hip. "You've always been like home to me," Ryou said softly. He looked back up to Yuugi who had tears welling in his eyes.

"I want to be with you," Yuugi finished.

"And you will be with me and I with you."

Ryou freed Yuugi from his bondage and completed the pattern, leaving one more mark just above Yuugi' belly button, the breath from his nose tickling Yuugi sweetly. Tears releasing in lines, Yuugi bucked and jolted his legs under Ryou, who finished quickly and moved up to join lips with the one he'd been so tenderly devoted to.

They kissed for a while, legs wrapped around one another, becoming tangled in love and lust and thought. Carnal need raced through their fingers and they explored each other, as if to understand the other fully and completely. As if to merge into one being, one sensation. Their thoughts blended and they lost track of who they were. Time slipped like this and all they were aware of was desire.

* * *

_I need this forever_

_I need to feel closer_

_I need to be near you_

_I need you_

* * *

All of a sudden, the moment shifted and Yuugi let out a shallow moan. Ryou had been squeezing Yuugi against his thigh, rocking back and forth, grinding together. The tension took his breath away and the two humped one another in rhythm, swaying together.

"I love you," Ryou whispered on Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi put a hand on the side of Ryou's head, petting his flushed cheek and gazing into his eyes.

"I love you, too."

Their movement slowed in unison and they cradled each other, embracing this moment of stillness and calm, just being.

Breaking the silence, Yuugi moved his head from under Ryou's and his heart beat faster.

"I-" he started. "I want you...to keep going," he said, embarrassed.

As if remembering he was the ritual leader, Ryou snapped back into character. "Of course! You haven't been sealed yet. All of this energy must stay in you." His voice lowered, "There of course needs to be a release too, of the overflow." Ryou smiled, teeth glimmering in the candlelight. He grabbed the belt again and pushed Yuugi's shoulders back onto the ground, a gentle thump against the hard floor. He gripped Yuugi's wrists and expertly wrapped the belt around them, pulling tight to the closest possible loop and fastened it snug. Yuugi relaxed his arms over his head again and his stomach stretched, vulnerable.

Ryou kneeled and pulled Yuugi's legs onto his lap, Yuugi’s ankles around Ryou's waist. Yuugi's back rubbed against the floor, the tension pulling his skin, and it hurt, but oh did it feel so good to be manhandled. His eyes widened in anticipation.

Ryou slapped the back of Yuugi's thighs, rubbing them as he spoke. "We have to keep all of these positive vibrations in you with a seal. A promise." Reaching next to him he grabbed one of the candles surrounding them and Yuugi made the connection of where things were headed. His mind flooded. _What if it hurts? What if I can't take it?_ But the buzz of his thoughts came to a halt when Ryou asked, "Are you okay?"

Yuugi froze for a moment. He wasn't expecting to be asked that question. Ryou looked at him, concerned. "We can stop any time, I just thought-"

"I'm okay. I just... I'm scared it'll hurt. I've never done this before."

Ryou smiled sweetly in relief. He was worried he'd done something wrong. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. I should have told you what I was thinking. I just assumed..." Ryou rubbed Yuugi's thighs again, thinking. "I thought it might be something you'd be into."

Yuugi definitely was, obviously showing his appreciation for fetish in his fashion. But he'd never actually gotten the chance to try anything, let alone this kind of thing.

"I am...but, do you know it won't hurt?"

"It shouldn't, but it'll definitely be a shock. I can test it on myself if you'd like. See?-" Ryou poured some of the wax onto himself, dripping onto his stomach then hardening instantly. He let out a quiet gasp. "Aah- feels fine, a little warm, but surprising." He went to undo Yuugi's bindings again, moving Yuugi's legs from him and lingering his face over the other's when Yuugi interrupted. "No! I want it.” Yuugi, insisted further, “I want you to keep going, Ryou."

Nose to nose, Ryou blushed hearing his name. _He wants me? He said my name and everything. I'm wanted._ Lingering, Ryou didn't know what to say and Yuugi bumped his knee against Ryou's ass, his thigh rubbing between Ryou's crotch. Ryou let out a shuddered sigh that Yuugi found irresistibly cute. Ryou hadn't broken composure yet, and Yuugi savored the sound and sight of him losing himself in the moment. Ryou laughed at himself, covering his face with his hand.

"You're really sweet, Ryou."

There was a stillness between them and Ryou was more than a little taken aback. He always loved how Yuugi noticed him, paid attention and watched. Ryou wasn't used to being seen as himself but it felt worth getting used to hearing his name, hearing these words of praise coming from Yuugi. Without saying a word, Ryou kissed a line down Yuugi's stomach, stopping to kiss each of the marks he'd left before. The kissing settled Ryou back into his role, but _god_, he also just wanted to feel him again, smell him, breathe him in.

Regaining his focus, Ryou re-assumed the position, hovering over Yuugi with the candle. Yuugi looked into Ryou's eyes, ready, waiting.

Ryou lowered his voice again, the hush sending pleasant chills prickling through Yuugi's skin. "Now I will seal this, your wishes, into you with what I pour." He tilted the candle and Yuugi watched the flame shift, dancing eagerly. The first stream of wax poured onto Yuugi's bare stomach. Yuugi twisted his arms in the bindings, his hands tensing, and his legs squeezing Ryou between them. He let out a sharp gasp and closed his eyes.

"You will be loved." Ryou repeated. Another pour of wax cascaded onto Yuugi, quickly streaming down his sides before hardening. A moan escaped him. Ryou smiled at Yuugi's feedback.

"You will feel at home." More wax spilled onto him and Yuugi writhed in pleasure from the intensity: the stinging of the wax, its warmth and the warmth of Ryou's words, and how vulnerable yet safe he felt in this moment. He felt full.

"And I will be with you," Ryou finished. The last pour trickled down, flowing fast over hardened wax and collecting in the valley between Yuugi's ribs. Ryou grabbed Yuugi's thighs, squeezing them hard as Yuugi squirmed below him. Yuugi was panting now, trying to catch his breath and his heart felt like it was about to burst out from him.

"Please," he begged, staring into Ryou's eyes. "Please... I need you to-" he paused, feeling embarrassed now hearing the words he'd only been thinking. "I need you to keep going."

Ryou let out a low laugh. He was thrilled to see Yuugi reacting so well and _begging_ for him. He didn't imagine this was where things were headed for the evening, but he was ecstatic over the direction they were going. He'd only fantasized about doing this with Yuugi and he almost felt the need to say he wasn't dreaming.

"Keep going?" Ryou said, coolly, collecting himself. "I'm not sure I know what you mean." And he partly didn't. What was Yuugi wanting?

Yuugi let out a huff, nearly whining. "I need you to touch me. I need you to," his blush deepened and his voice nearly cracked out of aroused frustration, "fuck me."

Ryou's cheeks joined Yuugi's and there was a relief that spread in him because it was what he wanted to hear. _But what did he want?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note for trans readers: I use language that I am comfortable with. Both characters are FTM.

"Please," Yuugi pleaded, hips squirming. He needed this.

Ryou was losing composure from the sight below him: Yuugi-- bound, begging, and covered in beautiful streams of wax. He blushed, now trying to think of the next move he should make. Of course, the pants had to go. He fumbled at Yuugi's other belt, this time tossing it aside as Yuugi slowly shifted his hips back and forth in anticipation. A snap and a zip and Yuugi's fly was down, revealing bright red briefs that matched the wax on his belly. Ryou couldn't wait to see them better. Tugging the waistband, Ryou pulled Yuugi's vinyl pants down and Yuugi helped shimmy them the rest of the way off, or as best as he could without his hands.

Ryou froze, taking mental snapshots of a half naked Yuugi in front of him. He wanted to remember every shadow, every curve and fold of his skin, every freckle, and the way his briefs hugged his crotch. A raised bump peeked through the fabric. With a finger, Ryou traced down Yuugi's pelvis straight to his-

"Aah~!"

Yuugi bucked and moaned just from Ryou's touch and Ryou's finger continued its journey to touch a wet spot below, it too begging for him. Yuugi kicked his legs in the air, his arms trying to pull from the binding. Ryou laughed.

"You're a lot more excited than I thought you would be." He smiled and hovered over Yuugi's face, inches from his lips. "What have you been thinking about, Yuugi?"

It was Yuugi's turn now to be embarrassed. He couldn't answer and instead tried kissing Ryou who pulled away, amused at how desperate Yuugi was now.

"You have to tell me or else I can't do anything." Ryou kissed Yuugi on the nose and shifted back to where he had been sitting.

Yuugi twisted his legs together, twisted his arms as much as he could between the tension of the belt. He whined, mouth open and lustful.

"If I untie you, will you show me?" Ryou asked.

Yuugi nodded. Once he was freed, he ran his hands down his stomach, over the wax, and straight to his soaked hole. He spread it apart with his fingers and it glistened, slick, in the light. Ryou lost composure in this moment, unable to stop thinking about how hot this all was. _How hot Yuugi was._ He absentmindedly started rubbing himself through his pants and then stopped, remembering he was in control of this moment, he was the one in charge and making Yuugi open up to him like this. He lay belly down on the floor in front of Yuugi and got a closer look.

"This is where you want it," Ryou said, hovering over Yuugi's clit, it blushing as red as they both were. Ryou stuck his tongue out and licked the tip. Yuugi nearly screamed from the stimulation, his hand shot to his mouth and he bit down to muffle himself. He nodded his head vigorously. Ryou trailed a finger replacing where Yuugi's hand was before and started circling, Yuugi's arousal coating Ryou's fingers.

Yuugi moaned and did his best to keep eye contact with Ryou, as if to show his deepest appreciation for the other. It felt so good to be teased and Yuugi felt like he was right on the edge already from all this excitement.

Ryou pulled his finger away, a long stream of Yuugi's cum trailed with it and Ryou wanted to see how far it'd go, partly to draw things out more, to make Yuugi really cream with desire, but also because he was eating up all of the praise Yuugi's body was giving his performance. Yuugi covered his eyes and laughed from the sight. Ryou'd barely done anything, it had all been foreplay up to this point, yet he was embarrassed by just how turned on he was. But he needed this more than anything right now.

Licking his finger clean, Ryou returned to the spot and began circling Yuugi's entrance, this time putting his warm lips around Yuugi's thick clit. His tongue worked his length and Yuugi moaned again, grabbing Ryou by the hair and chanted quietly, primarily to Ryou, but equally to himself, _"Keep going, keep going, keep going..."_

Tongue in circles turned to strokes turned to sucking. Ryou had just started to finger fuck Yuugi, the wetness schlicking loudly, when Yuugi's grip tightened. He started humping Ryou's face and under his ragged breathing he let out a low moan, the pleasure in his body finally rushing out. Releasing. He throbbed in Ryou's mouth and around his fingers and a thick stream of cum dribbled out from him, strangely sweet and addictive to Ryou's tongue. He was impressed with himself by how good he could make Yuugi feel.

Yuugi panted, trying to catch his breath and pulled Ryou onto him. He needed this weight on him now, needed to feel Ryou, after feeling weightless from orgasm. Ryou put his head on Yuugi's chest and held him. He listened to his heartbeat, rapid and hard. It calmed as the moment did and the two closed their eyes and savored it.

* * *

"I want you to feel good too, Ryou."

Ryou lifted his head. He didn't think Yuugi would be up for more, but was pleasantly surprised.

"I want to do what you did for me. You need to um...what was it?" Yuugi remembered the ritual that diverged into this not so holy of evenings. Or was it the sex that made it divine? "You need to be sealed with love, too."

Ryou nearly stopped breathing at the comment. Taking the reins, Yuugi sat up and kissed Ryou on his reddening cheeks. Ryou was so flattered by Yuugi’s affection that he felt it was vulgar how turned on he was from the whole affair. All he’d been thinking about while blowing Yuugi was how good it felt to feel him in his mouth finally and he had tried to mask how turned on he was, as not to distract Yuugi from his moment. He didn’t want to detract from Yuugi’s spiritual healing for his own pleasure. However, he was glad though that Yuugi had noticed his pining, his discrete rubbing of himself and his greedy fingers, but he'd never really thought things through this far. Ryou didn’t plan that he would now be at the center of this sex ritual. But here he was still partly dressed with Yuugi fully exposed next to him now wanting to return the favor. He opened himself up in this moment, he too needing this release, and the priest became the disciple.

"I'm a little overdressed," Ryou motioned to his pants. _Wow, that was dumb._ But Yuugi laughed and held his hand, stroking each knuckle one by one. It drove him crazy. And Yuugi loved that about Ryou.

"How about you get up and take those off," Yuugi said motioning to Ryou's pants. He got up and followed Yuugi's suggestion, leaning against the wall. His jeans were barely halfway down and Yuugi was already on him, licking hungrily at his boxer briefs. And the dynamic shifted fully, yet they continued to feel equally wanted and needed. Ryou felt comfort in this new role, Yuugi empowered.

Yuugi tugged at Ryou's waistband, stroking the hair underneath with his fingers and Ryou gripped the wall, watching Yuugi make quick work of pulling them the rest of the way down.

Yuugi huffed Ryou's crotch, intoxicated and needing more. His tongue satisfied them both and he began licking Ryou's swelled clit, poking out, hot, and needing to be sucked. He tasted like pleasure and Yuugi started to lose himself again, his hand wandering down to stroke himself, becoming hard again while he sucked Ryou.

Ryou's breathing sped up from the feeling, from the spectacle in front of him: Yuugi jerking himself to the taste of _his_ clit. He felt each thrust of Yuugi's mouth over his whole shaft and it felt so good to be taken completely.

"I love sucking your cock," Yuugi sighed, taking a moment to pop his lips off of Ryou and kiss him tenderly just above his length. Yuugi looked up at Ryou, eyes wide with affection, admiration. Ryou let out a few soft sighs, looking down at him and trying to catch his breath to say anything. He needed to praise him. "It feels so good, Yuugi..."

Yuugi's tongue returned where it needed to be and he started toying with Ryou now, his tongue flicking it and making it bounce, visibly throb. Ryou let out quiet moans, his breath rushing from parted lips, and he trailed a hand down to play with his nipples, just as hard as he was elsewhere.

Yuugi giggled, the vibrations from his mouth rushing up Ryou and sent him into a lust filled haze. Yuugi's mouth kept working and his hands moved to grab Ryou's ass, squeezing him closer. The candles shifted and swayed in time to Yuugi's head bobbing, the dim light cradled every contour of their bodies. It was a kaleidoscope of ecstasy, enough to send Ryou over.

"Yuugi, I'm-" Ryou grabbed Yuugi's collar and tightened his grip. "I'm gonna cum!" Ryou managed to blurt out before his body tensed, legs going weak, shaking, and he throbbed in Yuugi's mouth, each pulse a silent affirmation of Ryou's love. _I love you. I want this forever. I need you._

The two nearly collapsed onto one another and dragged themselves to the empty couch. Yuugi lay on Ryou, and now it was his turn to listen to his heart beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou ran his fingers through Yuugi's hair. There was a calm that rushed over them after their waves of passion. Ryou was laying flat, his shoulders pressed against the arm of the couch, one leg hanging off the side to make room for a very cuddly Yuugi on top of him. The candles flickered ever so slightly, making their shadows on the wall pulse in time with their hearts. The silence cradled them and they had no need for words in this moment.

Yuugi moved up from Ryou's chest to kiss him, tenderly this time. There was a constant longing in him, a craving for closeness even though they were snuggled together. _His lips feel like I could sink right into them._ Ryou pet the back of Yuugi's neck with one hand, the other on the small of his back, and his skin felt warm, soft. The stroking made Yuugi jolt gently, his body shifting, and his legs found themselves wrapping around Ryou's thigh. Yuugi audibly shivered, the air from his lips an intoxicating breeze of temptation on Ryou's neck that matched the arousal now dripping onto his leg. Yuugi began humping him, his hips grinding against Ryou's skin, yet this motion was subconscious. Yuugi was performing his innermost desires at this point, free from any barriers that held him back: self pity, over-criticism, and guilt all disappeared in this moment like magic. 

"I want you," he whispered into Ryou's ear. The sound of Yuugi's voice made every sense in Ryou's body stand on edge in excitement. Ryou squeezed Yuugi in his arms, the other still getting himself off on top of him. "I want you to feel me."

Ryou inhaled. The scent of candles was blended with the smell of sex, arousal, equally burning in the room. He felt hot. "What do you mean? I feel you right here." Ryou played coy, loving the attention he was getting. _I want to feel you again too. Feel every part of you to burn to memory._ Ryou became a little more assertive now, he too feeling more free and open than before. He slapped Yuugi's ass while waiting for a response. 

Yuugi moaned and buried his head against Ryou's neck. You could hear him begin to smile in the sound of his voice. "Tie me up again and _really fuck me_." His words spit with desire that matched his body. "Just tell me when to stop," Ryou replied, obeying the submissive's request. 

Ryou pushed Yuugi down on his back, switching positions so that now he was on top. There was a hunger in his eyes, like a predator, that excited Yuugi. He wanted to be taken and devoured. Ryou bit into his neck, leaving points of pressure from his teeth and another red mark to bless his body. He flipped Yuugi over, slapping his ass, the smack clapping through the air making the flames surrounding them shake. Tremble. Yuugi let out a surprised yelp and then raised his ass to the air. Reaching to the floor, he grabbed one of the lone belts and tied Yuugi back up, this time his arms behind his back.

Ryou grabbed Yuugi by the hips and shoved him up over the edge of the couch, Yuugi's shoulders hanging off the side of the arm and his head rushing with excitement. With another slap to the ass, Yuugi finished moving to position and angled himself up for the taking. Ryou smiled. He loved how easily they could communicate through touch alone. And he loved the sight of Yuugi face down, ass up, ready to be fucked. He grabbed Yuugi's hips again, this time drawing himself towards them and thrust himself over and over against Yuugi, who let out a series of interrupted moans each time there was contact. And they both knew they wanted more. 

With another slap, Ryou removed himself and, with eyes only for the curve of Yuugi's back, picked up another candle; his back too needed to be coated to match his front, to truly seal him. "Ready for more?" Ryou said, making eye contact with Yuugi before he returned to his place on the couch. Elation shone in Yuugi's eyes and he nodded wordlessly to Ryou, preparing himself for the shocking heat again. "Of course you are," Ryou acknowledged. "You loved it before, so now you need to tell me you want it." He felt good, unshackled and in control. And he liked it. He needed to hear Yuugi beg again for him. Yuugi hesitated, being in a mindset where words struggled to come out. He was practically in heat, begging with his body. It was cute to see him struggle. "Tell me you want it and I'll give you everything, Yuugi. I'll give it all to you." Ryou reached down and tugged on Yuugi's collar. Yuugi whined, tears flooding his eyes. "I want it, I want everything." 

And he did. He wanted the sensation. He wanted the rush. He wanted to be adored, admired, all of it. But most of all he wanted Ryou and he wanted him to know he was wanted. In the moments of the wax cascading from candle to his back, he reflected, the sensation activating something deep in his core. He saw Atem in this moment, he re-experienced the feelings with him and for him. He felt so emotionally close in this moment, but there was a difference with Ryou. Ryou was here. He could stay. He was separate, yet fully immersed in him. They were connected and there was a sweetness they shared through the tragedy of their experiences. He let out a cry. This moment was what he needed. 

Ryou watched the wax harden and blew air onto Yuugi's back, the crimson color contrasting sharply, beautifully. There was something divine about it and Ryou traced the wax with his fingers, sending chills into Yuugi through the warmth. His fingers rubbed Yuugi between his legs and Yuugi moaned loudly over the side of the couch, his moan matching the desperation of the blood rushing to his head. "Should I keep going?" Ryou asked. With a shift of the hips, Yuugi answered and backed himself onto Ryou's fingers, easily taking in three, his body aching for touch and needing to be filled. Ryou gasped at the sensation around his fingers. He wasn't expecting Yuugi to be so assertive, but he loved it. He explored Yuugi, shifting himself closer and leaning on him. He moved one hand down between his own legs to match what he was doing to Yuugi and began thrusting his hips and worked his fingers to match the movement. Both cried out, the feeling of being full, stuffed, the pressure of their bodies together was so much. The distance between thrusts became shorter, Ryou's pace quickening to match his heartbeat and his breath became short, ragged. Yuugi was melting from his touch, crying fully now and moaning with every shift and thrust in his body. They delighted in this moment feeling linked, body, mind and sensation. This was the blissful feeling of being connected that they missed and Ryou crescendoed the moment to a rapturous climax, the moment utterly seraphic. Ryou's breathing shuddered in Yuugi's ear and it was the purest thing he'd ever heard, a way of confirming to him his deepest love and devotion; that he would be there by his side to make good on every wish he sealed into him. They felt release and in it felt awakened.


	5. Chapter 5

Lying for a while, basking in the stillness that was each other's presence, they cradled one another in what felt like a pleasant fugue. They were conscious but only of the other, their feelings, and the room, which seemed to beat in time with their hearts. The candles were toward the end of their wicks and the tiny flames grew dimmer and dimmer. Half asleep from bliss, Ryou became somewhat alert again and squeezed Yuugi, bringing him back to life. Yuugi stretched his legs out and inhaled sharply, realizing that in his doze he'd drooled a little on Ryou's shoulder. _ Wow, I'm a little too relaxed...how embarrassing._

Ryou stroked Yuugi's hair and kissed his forehead. Moving closer, as if he _could _be any closer, Yuugi nuzzled Ryou's neck, his soft breathing a gentle reminder of his affection.

"Do you need to sleep?" Ryou asked, amused at how quickly Yuugi seemed to be dozing.

Yuugi jolted a little bit, feeling a little bad for falling asleep post-ritual. He kissed Ryou's neck in response and shook his head while wrapping his arms around the other boy.

Ryou found everything Yuugi did in this haze of ecstasy and exhaustion adorable. But he needed to be cleaned up before he could really sleep. Chips of wax peeled from his back as he shifted and got all over Ryou and the sofa. Shifting his weight and scooting out from under Yuugi, as if not to disturb a sleeping cat, Ryou got up and walked over to the light switch, the light flooding the room and showing the aftermath of their impromptu session. The wax would clean up easily, but Yuugi perhaps not; he seemed nearly asleep until the brightness of the light woke him. Ryou's face appeared in front of him, backlit by a light so blinding, like being approached by an angel, and Yuugi was beckoned from his place on the couch to the bathroom. He clung to Ryou's arms, partly to be near him but also because his legs were trembling post-coital tremors. Ryou laughed a little, proud of himself, and ushered the other boy into the room. Turning on the light, he examined his work, peeling large globs of wax from Yuugi's chest and back, each piece cracking into small shatterlings.

Yuugi swayed back and forth, the dance of an owl trying to stay awake. Ryou's fingers groomed him so gently that it sent warm buzzes through his head, down his neck—a pleasant electric circuit completed by Ryou's touch.

"You took this all so well. You did so good, Yuugi."

Without words, Yuugi thanked Ryou with sleepy kisses.

"I think you 'oughta get in the shower for a bit, too." Ryou helped Yuugi into the entrance of the enclosed shower and closed the door behind them. Both of them in here together was a tight fit, but they were so used to being on top of each other at this point that they hardly noticed. Ryou turned the water on and the two braced the cold splashes together for a while, Yuugi letting out a groan of shock while Ryou giggled, until the water warmed up. Ryou sudsed up a washcloth and wiped the remainder of his love seal off of Yuugi. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Ryou's neck and kissed him, wet and warm with water trickling down their faces. Their bodies pressed together with delicious slickness as Ryou washed Yuugi's back. He kissed Yuugi again and moved, barely a few inches away, into the corner of the shower to scrub away any remainders of wax on himself. They both rinsed off and Ryou turned the faucet.

When they exited the shower, Ryou realized he'd forgotten to get Yuugi a towel and stumbled, still dripping, from the shower into the hallway to grab one from the linen closet. Yuugi watched him, his body shining in the light, his skin fresh and dotted with dew, droplets rolling down his back accentuating his sharp features. He looked delicate in this light, even as he cared for Yuugi, and seeing his friend tending to _his_ needs before his own made him tear up some. Ryou was so kind and gentle and in this moment he thought of all of the pain and suffering he must have gone through, the isolation, and the fear. And yet, he was sweet and adoring and almost paternal to him. A kindness that emanates an unconditional love, the kind he'd barely experienced before losing—

"Yuugi, are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't think to get one before. Are you too cold? Really, I'm sorry I wasn't—"

Cutting Ryou off, Yuugi kissed him and, in this moment, wanted to melt into him. His weeping was masked by the water already on their faces. In this kiss, he said what words couldn’t; _You’ve given me something I haven’t had in months. You’ve given me what I wanted—needed._

* * *

In Ryou’s bedroom, the two managed to somehow fit onto Ryou’s twin mattress. There were benefits to Yuugi being so small. Ryou lay down first, pulling Yuugi down along with him. Yuugi assumed the role of little spoon and nearly fell asleep the instant he was cradled by Ryou. The sense of security he felt with the other relaxed him more than he’d realized.

Ryou held Yuugi with his back pressed against the wall and felt contained. He felt such an attachment to the present that he could hardly think of sleeping. He wanted to stay awake and savor it. He wanted to exist in this moment of calm, where the only thing in the world that mattered was the softness of Yuugi’s hair against his cheek and the way each breath Yuugi took sank him into a deeper sleep. There was a sense of comfort with him he’d never felt before, a sense of permanence that was intoxicating after years of detachment. For Ryou, this night may have been originally about comforting his best friend, giving back the kindness that Yuugi’d given him all these years, even at times he was unaware of it, but really, this night allowed him to act on a longing that ached from his core. Yuugi was a glimmer of light, a warmth, a candle flame in the midst of all the darkness he’d experienced. Stroking Yuugi’s arms, the rhythm and softness of Yuugi’s breathing eventually lulled Ryou asleep alongside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize for the long hiatus, but it's fun to have this idea I've had for a long time finished. It was fun to write these two <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/comments are appreciated ❤  



End file.
